Hey Juliet
by TooAwesomeToRequireAName
Summary: It's Juliet Murphy's Miss Jinxie 17th B'day! no one remembered, except Wally West good ol' Flashie but is his present really what Jinx had in mind? Rated K Because of Miss Jinxies potty mouth! supposed to be funny, so LAUGH!or I attack with piebots!


Hey Guys!

This is just a one shot I wrote, nothing flashy, nothing special. I don't know what Jinx's real name is, so I just made one up. This one ties in with the theme, so it's all good!

Also this is set 2 years after lightspeed.

Disclaimer: I don't own, simple as that. Comprende?? I don't own the line 'I'm so cuddly I love you' either! I wish I did

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Juliet Murphy headed towards the mall. It was her 17th birthday, and no one had even remembered. Not that there was anyone to remember, Juliet wasn't exactly social. Still, a card would have been nice.

Unknown to Juliet, a certain red haired boy was watching her. Not spying exactly. Wally West had spotted Juliet, realized it was her birthday, and promptly sped (literally) of to buy her a gift. Now he was trying to think of a way to give it to her, without winding up in a hospital emergency room. He was so doomed. Damm it.

20 minutes, five cups of coffee later, Juliet walked into a store called 'Gothic' **(author note: don't know if that's a real store, it's a book though)**. She grabbed a few tops, tried them on, bought them and moved on to the next store, which was having a sale on black jeans.

"Holy cow, that girl can shop!" thought Wally, staring as Juliet carried 7 or 8 bags towards another shop. "She must be seriously pissed that no one remembered her birthday."

Juliet walked on, right into a pool of melted ice cream, slipped, and landed on her butt (thankfully outside the ice cream pool). She swore colorfully and got to her feet.

"Need a little luck?" (God, how predictable)

She looked up, shocked "Wally, what the f are you doing here??"

"Ooh, a potty mouth. And for your information, I'm helping you pick up your bags." He replied, handing her the bags that she'd dropped. Juliet took the bags and walked off, Wally following behind. After a few minutes, Juliet stopped and turned to face Wally, scowling

"What are you doing?"

"Following you."

"Stalker"

"You know you like it."

"Flirt."

"Hot flirt."

"_Arrogant_ flirt."

"And you love me for it."

"If you don't have anything to say, would you mind going? I'm trying to wallow in self pity here."

"Well, is the fact that I have a birthday present for you classified as 'important'?"

Juliet looked up at him, her eyes shining with hope. "You remembered?"

"Course I did." Wally stated simply, handing her a box "Happy birthday Jinxie dearest."

Jinx ignored his last comment and opened the box. Inside was a small, purple, unicorn plushie (and a card, with a unicorn on the front). Jinx's eyes narrowed slightly and glowed the faintest bit pink, but she stuffed the toy into a bag, without ripping its head off. She opened the card, swore in surprise, and dropped it. The card was playing music. Very, very loud music, to be more specific.

_Hey Juliet  
I think_

_You're fine  
you really blow my min.  
maybe_

_Someday,_

_You and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet_

_Hey Juliet!_

Jinx picked up the card, read it and shut it before the offending song could continue.

_Dear Jinxie,_

_Thought you would like the unicorn theme,_

_It goes well with your room._

_By the way, squeeze the unicorn,_

_I know you haven't yet,_

_I still have all my vital organs._

_Love,_

_Kid Flash – fastest (and hottest) boy on the planet!_

Jinx rolled her eyes, and with thoughts that went along the lines of "Well, what the heck? It probably can't get any worse." And she squeezed the unicorn.

_I'm so cuddly, I love you!_

"FLASH!!!!! GET YOUR OH-SO-DEAD BUTT OVER HERE!"

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Well, did you like it? I do!

Reviewers are loved, Flamers are hated

By the way, the MMMMM's are for lines (m for may – duh!)

This was just a one shot. I don't want to make a sequel. However, if anyone has a one shot idea for me, that'd be awesome!

Oneshot requests are now taken for _most_ pairings. Yup, I love doing oneshots, so if you have a request, I'll probably do it (visit my profile if you want to know what pairings I ship)

-May!


End file.
